As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such multi-tenant resources and cloud computing. These technologies enable customers to access and/or utilize various types of electronic resources, physical or virtual, where the hardware and/or software used to provide these resources can be dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the multiple customers at any given time. A customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to these resources, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to obtain the functionality provided by these resources.
Using conventional approaches, a customer can launch an instance anywhere that appropriate resources are located to which the customer has access. If a static address is associated with that instance, however, the traffic destined for that static address might be dropped in the event of a network failure or other such occurrence. In some approaches a customer can remap an existing name (e.g., a DNS name) to the public address of a new instance, but such an approach can take several hours for the address to propagate through the Internet, such that new instances might not receive traffic while terminated or unavailable instances continue to receive requests. Further, even when remapping addresses the customer may be limited to a specific region, which can be problematic in the event of a regional network outage or other such event.